Amantes Secretos
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Presentía que el no la quería, que solo la usaba. Pero todo cambia esa noche en la cuial le entregó por primera vez su amor. ¿Escaparía con él? Entra y averigualo por vos mismo. Dr/Hr


Una habitación a oscuras, tenuemente iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, ella lo detestaba

**Nuevo fic Dramione para todos los fans de esta pareja. Ojala sea de su agrado y si no ya saben, denle un click al botón "GO" y comentenme que le cambiarían a la historia :) nos vemos abajooo**

"_Amantes secretos"_

_Por:_

_DarkRose Spell_

Una habitación a oscuras, tenuemente iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, ella lo detestaba. Odiaba que lo único bueno de su vida termine con la llegada del susodicho.

Una joven de diecisiete años se levantó lentamente de la cama, procurando que su acompañante no despertara. Sus rizos castaños caían desordenadamente por su espalda desnuda y sus ojos avellana recién abiertos trataban de acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. Buscó su ropa a tientas y se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba fatal. Era lunes, tenían clases, no podía asistir así. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde, primero quería hablar con Draco, su acompañante, por lo tanto comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Cuando salió, pudo apreciar como él se iba. Sin despedidas, ni miradas acusadoras, ni siquiera un ligero movimiento de cabeza. _No puede voltear a verme, si lo haría yo no lo podría dejar ir. Acostúmbrate a eso Hermione. _Pensaba. Lo que siempre hacía luego de esos encuentros "furtivos". Ya empezaba con ese odioso teatro. Se puso su nueva máscara de frialdad en la cara, que podría ser la envidia de cualquier Slytherin.

Fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor, a su habitación para ser exactos, a cambiarse de ropa. La gente empezaría a hablar si la veían salir con la misma ropa del día anterior y de un lugar que no sea su habitación. Odiaba los chismes.

Bajó con extremada lentitud cada escalón hacia las cocinas, ya que desde principio de año que no comía con los demás en el comedor.

-¡Hola amiga de Harry Potter! ¿En que puede ayudarle Dobby hoy?

- Hola Dobby, solo comeré unas tostadas.- dijo repentinamente de malhumor, odiaba que Dobby la llamara "amiga de Harry Potter" ya no lo era. No después de que se haya enterado de su relación con Draco:

_Hermione volvía de uno de sus encuentros furtivos. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya la esperaban tres personas ahí: Harry, Ginny y Ron. Ella los había saludado como lo hacía normalmente, pero en sus rostros se leía una clara decepción. Le echaron en cara lo de su relación con Draco y le tiraron a la cara el mapa del merodeador. Había sido demasiado tonta. Nunca les dijo a donde iba y ellos como "padres" que eran se fijaron si andaba en algo raro. Se fueron rojos de la furia, pero solo se quedo Ginny, hubiese preferido que no le hubiera hablado._

"_-Eres una traidora, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti. ¡Eres inteligente, solo te usa Hermione! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! ¡¿Que te hizo?!_

_¿Te hechizó? Contesta Hermione. Por favor..._

_- Yo lo quiero Ginny, nunca me hechizó, ni nada por el estilo. No me usa, ¡Nunca me usaría! ¡__¿Como te atreves a pensar que soy esa clase de chicas arrastradas que lo siguen adonde sea que vaya?!... PLAF Ginny le pegó a Hermione, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_-Acabas de terminar nuestra amistad por un chico, pero no por cualquiera, sino que con Malfoy, el que te humilló por años. Ojala no te equivoques, que seas feliz._

_Dijo esto y se fue, dejando a Hermione sintiéndose como una basura. La peor del mundo. Pero sabía que la pelirroja se equivocaba. ¿No?_

Siguió caminando, atravesó los jardines y el lago, hasta llegar cerca del límite del colegio. Era un pequeño bosque, con frondosos árboles y arbustos. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar, sin que nadie la moleste. A excepción de un gran halcón que se acercaba a ella. _Genial, _pensó. Este deposito la nota y se fue. _Por lo menos no espera respuesta, eso es algo positivo:_

_H.G:_

_En mi habitación, medianoche._

_D.M._

Tan pocas palabras y tan pocos sentimientos la ponían histérica. Sabía que la nota era de Draco, solo él escribía lo menos e indispensable por si interceptaban las cartas, así salvaría su pellejo. Era su hermosa letra la de la carta, imposible equivocarse y mucho menos si estaba impregnada con su olor. Amaba ese olor.

Ya se acababa su tiempo, debía asistir a clases. Camino sin apuros hacia las mazmorras, a clase de pociones, con los Slytherins. Y allí estaba él, tan altanero como siempre, apuesto y con ese olor a menta que tan loca la volvía. Debía controlarse o se le tiraría encima.

-Entren, ahora. –ya había llegado Snape, ella no lo vio.

Se sentó en el último banco, como siempre lo hacia. Snape fue comprensivo por primera vez y la dejó sentarse sola durante todo el año. Miradas furtivas iban y venían entre los dos jóvenes. Empezó a hacer su poción. No era nada complicada, solo debía revolver y agregar ingredientes en el momento indicado. Terminó primera y entregó en un frasquito la muestra de la poción. Sonó la campana y la clase terminó con treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, cosa que a nadie le sorprendió. Asistió a clases de Transformaciones, pero decidió no saltarse Historia de la Magia, ya conseguiría un justificativo en la enfermería.

Prefirió ir al su pequeño bosque a esperar la hora indicada por Draco. Presenció el atardecer, amaba esta parte del día. Era el despertar de un sueño, dejar de lado la hipocresía y entregarse a la realidad. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aire puro, mientras sentía que algo o _alguien_ se acercaba a ella. No tenía que ver para saber que era él, por lo tanto alzó su vista hacia Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa verdadera, correspondida por él. Se quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo, cada uno contemplándolo al otro.

Draco observó sus labios, luego sus ojos, donde leyó un permiso y la besó. La besó con amor no con ira y poder. Amaba sus cambios de ánimo al besar. Así era él. Así le gustaba él. Hermione comenzó a convertir ese beso dulce en uno pasional y osado. Estaba en las nubes, amaba sentirse así. Amaba todo en él, cada defecto y virtud la hacia vibrar. Draco la acorraló contra un árbol, mientras bajaba su mano, antes en su espalda, ahora en su pierna y seguía bajando. Hermione metió sus manos a través de su camisa y acarició sus abdominales. Estaba loca por él, haría cualquier cosa porque estuviera siempre con ella.

Cayeron al pasto, ella encima de él, mientras seguían besándose. La ropa comenzó a molestar entre ellos, Draco besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Hermione y ella desabrochaba su camisa...

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas brillantes, acompañadas por una hermosa luna, que iluminaba la cara de dos felices jóvenes. Sus respectivas ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, pero poco les importaba.

-No quiero que esto acabe, nunca. – confesó Hermione.

-No va a acabar. – afirmó seductoramente Draco.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Oh, nada.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Y yo a ti.

Pero ella jamás lo escuchó, ya que estaba profundamente dormida. Él se pasó la noche observándola, haciendo dibujos en sui suave piel de terciopelo.

Empezó a amanecer, los rayos del sol iluminaron sus cuerpos desnudos, sus sonrisas radiantes. Draco fue el primero en levantarse y se cambió, Hermione creyó que aquí se terminaría todo como días anteriores, así que lo imitó. Cuando terminó iba a comenzar a caminar y dirigirse rápidamente al castillo, pero no dio ni un paso, que sintió unos brazos acorralándola. Besó su cuello, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró algo al oído:

-Quiero proponerte algo, Hermione. – Draco estaba delante de ella hablándole seriamente – Te quiero, te deseo cuando no te tengo cerca, pero te deseo más cuando te tengo al lado y se me hace imposible hacerlo si se supone que debo odiarte. Quiero terminar con este teatro, Hermione... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo al acabar el curso y escapar lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos jamás?

-Draco, me dejaste sin palabras. Yo también quiero estar contigo todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Acepto... Pero con una condición, quiero que la gente sepa lo mucho que te amo, que las chicas sepan que ya tienes dueña. Quiero dejar de esconderme y esperar al atardecer para verte y abrazarte.

Tomó su mano y tiró de ella. Se dirigieron hacia el castillo cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes. Se vistieron y se encontraron en el vestíbulo, y agarrados de las manos, entraron al Gran Comedor. Todos los presentes se voltearon y el silencio reino en el lugar. Atravesaron el comedor y se sentaron en la punta de la mesa Gryffindor.

Nunca más se volvería a separar de él, no importa lo que pase. Estaría con él por siempre.

-Hermione, me voy a mis clases, a medianoche en la torre de Astronomía. No me falles.

-Ahí estaré.

Y luego de varios besos de despedida se separaron. Ella siempre prestaba atención en las clases, pero hoy no podía. Solo pensaba en él, en la noche pasada, en su piel marcada por el recorrido de sus besos, sus caricias...

...Ya era medianoche y ella llegaba tarde a su cita con Draco. Corrió por el corredor del séptimo piso, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Llegó, y allí lo pudo apreciar. El viento movía su pelo, apoyado contra una pared, tan tranquilo. Era un ángel, _su _ángel, corrió y lo abrazó por detrás. Pero él no se inmutó. Se dio vuelta y la miró serio.

-¿Estás segura que tu felicidad se encuentra al lado mío?

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Entonces escapemos ahora, hoy, que nadie sepa de nuestra existencia.

-¿Y tus cosas?

-No las necesito. Empezaremos de nuevo, juntos.

Le mostró su mano, donde llevaba su escoba. Sin dudarlo se montaron en ella y volaron lejos del castillo. Ese castillo testigo de que no existen los opuestos cuando hay amor de por medio...

Pasaron ya tres meses desde la desaparición de Draco y Hermione, donde en Londres mucha gente los buscaba. Ese mismo día dos jóvenes corrían por las playas de Sidney, cada uno con una alianza en su mano.

**Fin**

**Comentenme lo que les pareció y desde ya gracias al que lea esta historia :). Solo pido un favor, si sos de esas personas que leen historias pero no firman, pido que trates de escribir algo. Hace bien saber que a alguien le gusta nuestras historias o que no. Haznoslo saber :)**

_DarkRose Spell_


End file.
